


We Met In Spring (Dreamnotfound)

by y0un33dj3sus



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0un33dj3sus/pseuds/y0un33dj3sus
Summary: Have you ever just met someone and thought “well damn I’m in love”  but you don’t want to be weird about it so you don’t say anything and you just try and act normal around them but you can’t because they’re so cute well yeah that’s what happens here lol(Idk how to write a summary I promise the actual story is better)
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic so please leave any constructive criticism also I’m writing this on my phone so it’s probably not the best but yeah if you see any spelling mistakes just point them out to me thank you :) I hope you like this! Also thank you to my friend ghost for proofreading this :)

Dream (clay) POV:  
*beep* *beep* *beep* ughhhhhhhh it can’t be 7 already I felt like I slept for 2 minutes. I turn off the alarm while taking a glance at my phone. Great no notifications except for my mom. I open the text to see what she said. It read: you need friends. I just stared at the screen for a couple of seconds to make sure I read that correctly. Well damn….. i mean you didn’t have to call me out like that but ok I guess.   
I slid out of bed and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Damn I look hot today. (I am so sorry) I picked up an old green hoodie from off the ground. Wait when did I last wear this? Did I wear it yesterday or the day before that? Will anyone notice if I did wear the same hoodie two days in a row? Would anyone even care? “Ehhhh probably not” but I take a sniff just to make sure it didn’t smell like sh¡t.   
I walked downstairs to see my cat patches sitting by her food bowl. “One sec patches let me just grab your-“ a pile of cat food cans came crashing down. Thankfully only a couple actually hit me. I bent down to pick up all the food while patches just stared at me so I stared back while putting all the food back on the shelf. Once I had finally blinked and lost our staring contest I filled up her bowl with some food and made myself cereal. I checked my phone again and- OMG ITS ALREADY 7:45!   
I rush out the door with my backpack and phone just in time to catch the bus. Whew that was close I almost could have been late for school and today I have a test first period. What was the test about again…… OH YEAH “WHAT *insert some weird math problem here* is *insert more math stuff here*!!”A couple people turned to look at me. I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD OMG NOOooOoOoOoO.   
I sat in silence for the rest of the ride not wanting to embarrass myself anymore than I already had. After about 15 minutes I was at school I got off the bus and walked over to the tree where I normally meet my best frien-   
“BOOO!”a very mysterious figure yelled.  
“NICK WHAT THE FUK!” My best friend Nick fell to the ground laughing. I couldn’t help but laugh too. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. A kid that looked like he could be in our year was standing behind me looking nervous. “Oh hi! Do you need something?”   
“ I was just wondering if you could show me the way to Mr.stone’s room?” The kid had a British accent.  
“Oh yeah sure! He is my first hour teacher too so I can walk you there! I’m clay by the way, and this is Nick.” Nick waved at the kid. “Are you new here?”  
“Um yeah, my name is George nice to meet you!” I smiled and he smiled back. He had a perfect smile and his eyes were a chocolaty brown and his hair wa- wait a second what are you thinking stop thinking you are acting creepy. The bell rang so Nick, George, and I all walked down to the lockers thankfully they weren’t too far from each other.  
“Alright by Nick see your third hour!”  
“Ok bye dude”  
“ alright you ready to head to math?” George nodded his head and we headed off down the hallway. I told him how much he was going to hate math and every other subject for that matter he just laughed and said that they couldn’t be all that bad. Heh he has a nice laugh. We stopped at the door to the room we were a couple minutes late because we accidentally got distracted and started going the wrong way.   
“Oh look at who finally decided to join us!” I rolled my eyes. He would say that every time someone was late and at this point nobody ever looked up from what they were doing. “Who’s this with you? Are you our new student?” A couple of kids looked up.   
“Uhh yeah, hi” he sounded a bit nervous no wonder now almost the entire class was just staring at us.   
“Ok since you’re new, why don’t you introduce yourself while clay over here sits down in his seat” I walked over to my seat, sadly it was in the middle of the classroom and the seats around me were full. Too bad I can’t sit next to him.   
“Ok ummm, hi, my name is George and ummmmm yeah that all.”  
“That’s it no favorite color or something?”  
“ oh well my favorite color is blue I guess” that explains all the blue he was wearing.  
“Ok cool how about you sit back there next to Reid and River.” Mr.Stone pointed at the back of the class where Reid and River sat they both waved at him. I haven’t really talked to either of them but from what I’ve heard they are pretty nice but they both also radiate lots of chaotic energy.   
After class was finished and I totally failed the test, I met up with George outside the classroom.   
“So what class do you have next?” I asked as he walked over to me.  
“Ummmm one sec” he said while pulling out a schedule “history” (I’m totally not writing this in history right now and couldn’t think of anything else) my face lit up with excitement.  
“Great! That’s my next class too!” He smiled back at me. I felt myself blush Jesus Christ he’s perfect. I pulled myself together and we started to walk to the history room. Thankfully we weren’t late this time.   
“good morning” said Ms.Fisher as she glared at me we never got along. “oh you must be the new kid. what was your name again like James or something?” She growled.  
“Oh my name is actually George” he whispered. She stared at him for a couple of seconds with disapproval then pointed him to his seat which was thankfully right next to mine this time.   
We both set our bags down and waited for the class to start. I looked over at George and he was drawing something in a sketchbook, I took a better look and it was flowers. they looked so real almost as if I touched them they would fall apart and they looked so delicate and perfect. Just like him. WAIT seriously stop just imagine you accidentally say that out loud? What if he catches you staring at his drawing and thinks you’re being rude. What if- just calm down you’re overthinking this. The bell rings signaling for class to start George puts away his sketchbook.  
After Ms.Fisher lectured the class about being on time and how important it is she started telling us about the American revolution or something. I wasn’t too interested so I looked over at George he also looked pretty bored so I wrote him a note:

Hey can you show me your schedule? I want to see which classes we have together!

I passed it to him and he read it. He nodded and took his schedule out of his bag and handed it to me. 

Math  
History   
Spanish   
Art  
Lunch   
Science   
PE   
ELA  
ELA

I circled math, history, art, and ela “Ok these are the classes we have together” I told him “Nick will have science with you but everything else you’re on your own dude sorry” he nodded and we just spent the rest of the class playing hangman.  
When the class was dismissed Reid walked over to us.   
“Hi you have Spanish next hour right?” They said to George. He shook his head yes. “Oh cool do you want me to take you there? It’s my next class too!”  
“Yeah sure!” George replied as he waved goodbye and walked off with Reid. Jealousy was boiling inside me who do they think they are? I took a few deep breaths and stared at them walking away suddenly I was hit with a new train of thought, what if George thinks I’m being too clingy? What if I told him that I didn’t like him walking with Reid? Would that make me a bad person? What if I already am a bad person and George is just too nervous to tell me he doesn’t actually want to be friends? I kept thinking about this stuff till I got to the boys locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Idk Spanish so everything in Spanish I used google translate  
> 2.ghost told me to add this medium is like what art tool you are going to use for example a sketchbook or water colors.   
> Anyways thanks again ghost for proofreading this I couldn’t have done it without you :)

George POV: “Hey you have spanish next hour right?” I nod my head yes. “Oh cool! Do you want me to take you there? It’s my next hour too!” “Yeah thanks!” I wave goodbye to Clay as I walk off with Reid “so Clay said that he hated every teacher here I mean like they can’t be all that bad right?” “I mean it depends on who you ask. I'm not Surprised that Clay hates all of the teachers. He is a bit of a trouble maker. I would stay away from him if I were you.” I thought about this for a second they’re probably being overly dramatic. Clay is a nice guy. Reid probably just hasn't gotten to know him well enough. “Really? Idk I would say that clay is a pretty nice guy. He helped me get to my first couple of classes and didn't mind that I kind of just walked over to him this morning.” Reid looked at me for a couple of seconds. “That’s weird. I never really saw him to be the guy to help someone. But then again I’ve never really talked to him and all i know is that he and his friend nick are like the trouble makers of the school so be warned” Reid explained. We ended up walking the rest of the way in silence. After turning a corner or two we stopped at a door labeled 174 we walked in and the teacher greeted us. “¡HOLA CHICOS!”(hello boys!) The teacher exclaimed. “¿Cómo estás esta mañana?” (How are you this morning?) I looked at the teacher a bit confused. Before this I had never taken a language but my mom wanted me to try out Spanish so that’s the only reason I’m taking this and I didn’t want to take any other language. “Oh you must be the new boy! Hola my name is Señora Martins! What is your name?” She seemed like a pretty cool teacher so this is already proving clay wrong but then again he might not know who she is because I don’t think he takes Spanish. “My name is George nice to meet you!” I replied. “Alright señor George why don’t you just take the seat next to Reid” she told me. Reid showed me where to sit. It was right by the window so I looked outside to see flowers emerging from the slowly melting snow. I smiled to myself, I’ve always loved flowers. I took out my sketchbook and started to draw the flowers that I saw. Reid looked over to see what I was drawing. “Those flowers look nice” they said pointing to my sketchbook then up at the flowers outside. “River actually thought up the idea of actually planting flowers every year it took awhile to convince the principal to let us do it” “That’s cool, I like them,” I said. Reid smiled at me and I smiled back. Reid seems like a nice person. The bell rang and we started class. Like every other class Señora Martins had me introduce myself and told me how to do it in Spanish. “Ok now repeat after me, Mi nombre es George y mi color favorito es el azul” (my name is George and my favorite color is blue) she said. “Mi nombre George e mi color… favorito……. I forgot that rest.” I told her she looked at me a bit disappointed. “That’s fine we’ll keep trying” she replied and we continued the lesson. I have no clue what she was trying to get us to do but from what I was told by Reid we were supposed to be learning how to have a conversation with someone in Spanish. When the bell finally rang after what felt like hours I grabbed my stuff and went over to Reid, in math we compared our schedules and we had art together too so we were walking there together. On our way there we passed Nick who was on his way to engineering. I smiled and waved and he waved back. When we got to the classroom I saw that clay was already there. I was greeted by the teacher Mr.Darr. “Hi you’re George right?” I nodded. “Ok why don’t you sit between Reid and Clay” he told me I nodded and sat down next to Clay. “Hi!” I said and waved at him. I guess he didn’t see me cause he jumped a little. “Oh hi! Ha you scared me a bit I didn’t see you coming” I laughed a bit. “Oh and hi, Reid right?” They looked up from their phone. “Yep that’s me!” They said then went back to texting someone on his phone. “So what’s this teacher like cause I’m still convinced you can’t hate every teacher here they aren’t all that bad” he laughed a little and I felt myself turn a bit red. “Well yeah I guess Mr.Darr isn’t too bad he’s pretty chill actually” he said “but I still hate every teacher here” I giggled a little as he made a fake angry face. “Ok then” I said. “I think you might like this class though I saw you drawing in your sketchbook earlier, you are really good at drawing” “Oh uh, thanks I just like to doodle when I’m bored” I said feeling my face turn a bit redder than before. Thankfully the bell rang signaling for class to start. “Ok class today we are going to be practicing drawing portraits of other peoples face you can use any medium you want as long as you clean up your space when you are done. Also get into pairs so you can draw each other if there is anyone without a partner just join a group.” I looked over at Clay as if to ask ‘do you want to be partners’ he nodded his head yes. As I was pulling out my sketchbook to start drawing clay I felt a tap on my shoulder. “Um I was wondering if you wanted to be partners maybe?” Reid asked. I felt a bit guilty because I did really think to ask them. “I’m really sorry me and Clay are already partners I’m sorry I really am” Reid looked at me a bit disappointed. “It’s ok I understand I’ll just find a different partner” they sighed. Well damn now I feel like a bad person but I’m sure it will be fine. They are nice so I’m sure someone else will ask them to be partners. I looked over and saw one of the girls in the class walk over to them. She probably asked to be partners because they nodded and walked over to her seat. “Ok so what medium are you using George?” Clay asked me. I looked up, forgetting he was there. “Oh I’m just going to use my sketchbook! What medium are you using?” “I’m planning on just doing a sketch too” he replied. “Here wait look up real quick” I looked at him. He smiled. I felt butterflies in my stomach but continued to look at him so he knew what basically to draw. After looking at him for a couple of seconds I saw freckles that dotted his face like stars in the night sky, and how his dirty blind hair fell perfectly in his eyes, and how his eyes were this nice yellowy like color. I smiled to myself and started to draw. after what felt like five minutes the lunch bell rang. Huh time really does fly by when you are having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you ghost for proofreading this I couldn’t write this without you! :D

Reid POV 

I watched as George and Clay sat at their table. I felt a bit jealous because if we are being completely honest here I’m not a big fan of Clay. He just seems like a really big trouble maker and I don’t think George is the kind of person to break any rules.   
“Ehem” Hannah cleared her throat. I looked over at her “are you going to draw me or not?” I looked at the circle I had drawn for the base of her head but nothing else had been drawn yet.  
“Oh yeah sorry” I said. I had the weird feeling that the only reason she asked to be my partner was because she knew I was good at drawing people.   
“It’s fine just when you finish can you give me the drawing to keep?” She asked and fluttered her eyes.  
“Oh yeah sure just don’t claim it’s yours I’m not saying you will I’m just saying people have done that in the past” she gave me a very offended look.  
“Me? Steal your art? Why would I ever do that? Are you calling me a bad person? I promise I’m nice I even respect your pronouns and use them all the time! and your new name!” I internally sighed. She’s totally going to say that she drew this.  
After the bell finally rang I walked over to George and Clay.  
“Hey George, do you want to sit at my table with River and I?” I asked, completely ignoring the fact that Clay was there too.   
“Um I don’t know” he said looking over at Clay then back at me again. “Are there any restaurants nearby where we could all go?”  
“Oh! There is a subway nearby! Me and Nick go there all the time for lunch” Clay told us.  
“Yeah that should work. What do you think Reid?” He looked over at me. I thought about it for a couple of seconds.  
“Yeah that works! Let’s go tell River and Nick where we are going” I exclaimed.  
Shortly after arriving at Subway we started to decide what we wanted (I mean like duh) I decided to get a foot long sandwich toasted with no cheese and lettuce tomato and turkey on it. I also grabbed a soda and chips. after everyone had got their food we found a table near the front of the subway to sit at.   
“Wait, River what the hell did you even get?” She looked at me dead in the eyes and said  
“A foot long sandwich with American cheese and chicken, cucumbers,tomatoes, lettuce, onions, olives, with ranch, relish, ketchup, and mustard, toasted” everyone except Nick was staring at her with disbelief “oh yeah and I got a soda and chips”   
“Bro that’s impressive can I have a high five?” Nick said as he held up his hand. she high fived his hand.   
“Okayyyy, soo um…” I couldn’t really think of anything to say to that. We all stared at them.  
“Oh I got an idea since we’ve never really talked before. Why don’t we just go around and introduce ourselves” Clay said.  
“That sounds like a good idea” River replied.  
“Ok I’ll go first hi I’m Clay but I’m sure you all know that and in my free time I like to play Minecraft with Nick and some other online friends!”  
“Oh! Me next! Hi I’m Nick and I̵̦̥̾ ̸̫͆ͅk̷̲͌̏n̵̬̿ô̵̱̟ẅ̸̧̺́̆͜ ̷̖̪͂͝ͅe̷̪͔͈͐v̷̺̣̱̌́e̸̞̹͐́̇r̸͇͊̀y̴̢̩͓͆͐͘o̷̦͂̇n̶̗̽e̶͓̦̎̐̾’̶̯̭̤̈̄̕ş̸͓͉́͐ ̷̞̦̑d̶͓͖͊è̴̹̞́͜è̴͓̫̲͠ṕ̷̛̀͜e̵̹͗̈́s̸͎̳͘t̵̪̋͛͝ ̶͎̹̾͊d̶̨̯̈́͘a̵̖͐̈͝ŕ̷̢̻k̶͓̩̓́̾ȩ̵̗̺̽̈͛s̷͖͆̈́̂t̶̮̒̾̚ ̸̩̿͑f̸̫̑̇e̸̛̲̞͑ã̵͖̬̲́ŗ̴͘a”. We all stared at him “guys I’m joking jeez you all look terrified” we all let out a little laugh.   
“Ok I’ll go next! Hi I’m River and I really like painting”   
“My turn, ok hi I’m George and the only color I can see properly is blue'' we all stared at him for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what he ment.  
“OH! Wait, so you’re colorblind?” Clay asked.  
“Yep just thought you guys should probably know that” he laughed a bit and I felt my face get warmer.  
“Oh wait it’s my turn now! Um hi my name is Reid and ummm Idk I watch a lot of YouTube I guess? I don’t really have any interesting facts about me” Jesus Christ that was embarrassing.  
We finished up our lunch and headed back to school.

Nick POV

“Ok George you ready to head to science?”  
“Yeah one sec can we stop by the lockers? I need to grab my stuff for the rest of the day” he replied as he opened his locker.  
“Ok just don’t take too long Mrs.W doesn’t like it when people are late to her class.” He grabbed some stuff from his locker and walked over to me.  
“Ok let’s go!” He said with excitement in his voice and we walked through the sea of people.   
“good afternoon nick” Mrs.W said with her old raspy voice “you must be george” she said extending her frail wrinkly old hand George just smiled and shook her hand.   
I walked back to the seat in the back that I always sat at and George sat next to me.   
“So how are you liking it here?” I asked him so we weren’t just awkwardly sitting in silence.  
“I kind of like it here everybody is pretty nice. If I’m being completely honest I didn’t think I would make a single friend today.” He explained. I didn’t know what else to ask so we sat there for a couple of seconds in an awkward silence.  
“Do you like any video games?” I asked finally. I saw his face light up a bit.  
“Yeah! I wanted to say something about it during lunch but suddenly right as I was about to say it I blanked out haha. But yeah I like to play Minecraft and among us a lot!”  
“Oh that’s cool! Me and Clay also play those games we should all play together sometime!”  
“That sounds like fun! Also do you have a discord or something like that?”  
“Yep! Do you want me to write down mine and Clays discord for you?” He nodded his head so I ripped a corner off a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled down our discord’s and handed it to him. He thanked me and put it in his pocket just as the bell rang signaling the start of class.  
“everyone quiet down! quiet down!” We all shut up as Mrs.W started class. 

*time skip too 7th period cause I’m too lazy to write about science and PE*

Clay POV 

I plopped down on one of the many cushions that Ms.Otto had in her room and started to play on my phone. About 30 seconds after I got to the class George walked in I waved for him to sit in the cushion next to me.  
“So how was PE?” I asked jokingly knowing that we had to run the mile.   
“UGHHHHHHH oh my god it was terribleeeee” he said in reply “I had to sprint the last 30 seconds to make itttttt” I laughed at him as he complained about how much he hated it and how it was “like a billion degrees outside”. As the bell rang he stopped talking and paid attention to the teacher. 

Since this class was two periods long we had a 10 minute break when the bell rang.   
“I should probably ask but how much do you hate all the teachers so far?” I said as the bell rang and people started to fill up the hallways outside the classroom door.  
“You know I think that some of them are umm how do I put this nicely… a bit…. boring? Yeah that’ll work.” He told me “but I think that Mr.Darr and Ms.Otto are pretty chill”   
“Yeah they are the only teachers I really like here too” he laughed at me “what’s so funny?”   
“I see that you don’t really hate EVERYONE here” he said trying to contain his laughter.  
“HA jokes on you I still hate them!” I said smugly.  
“Yeah sure you do” he said bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.   
“Wait what is that even supposed to meannnnnn” but it was to late for him to even try and answer because the bell rang meaning our break was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I got my phone taken away for a few days so I couldn’t post :( and again thank you ghost for proofreading this! Oh and I realized when I did italics it wasn’t showing up cause I write it in google docs then paste it here so when someone is thinking ‘it looks like this’

Clay POV

As the final bell rang me and George walked back to our lockers to grab the rest of our stuff.  
“So how was your first day at school?” I asked.  
“Better than I expected honestly. I’m really glad that we became friends”   
“I’m glad we became friends too,” I said with a grin.   
“So do you walk home or do you drive home?”  
“I walk,” he told me.  
“Oh cool! Do you want to walk home with me and Nick? Oh and speaking of Nick here he comes now!” Nick was walking towards us looking tired.   
“Brooooooo Mrs.Fisher’s class is so boringgggg.” He complained. I let out a tea kettle like laugh. “Stop laughing you idiot you’re going to make me laugh-“ Nick burst out laughing. before I knew it we were all laughing so hard we couldn’t breath. After we calmed down a bit we started on our way home. It was kind of nice to walk with more than just one other person but we didn’t all exactly fit on the sidewalk together so I walked in the grass.  
When I got home I plopped down on the couch and started mindlessly scrolling through Twitter liking my friends tweets. After about thirty minutes patches came over and started to paw at my pant leg trying to tell me she was hungry. I got up and walked to the kitchen patches closely behind I grabbed some of her food and put it in the bowl. Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate from the counter where I had put it. I looked to see what it was and it said Georgenotfound added you on discord (I haven’t gotten a notification from discord for a while lol)   
“Who is Georgenotfound?” I said thinking out loud. I decided to add them as a friend too.

You: hi! Who is this?  
Georgenotfound: this is George lol Nick gave me your discord   
You: oh lol hi!  
Georgenotfound: sooooo do you want to play Minecraft with me I’ll ask nick to join too  
You: yeah sure! Give me a minute I’m downstairs feeding my cat   
*picture of patches here*  
Georgenotfound: awwwww your cat is adorable what is their name?  
You: her name is patches   
Georgenotfound: that’s a cute name! 

I felt myself blush a little

You: thank you 😊 

I walked upstairs and turned on my computer. I connected to the server Nick and I always played on him and George were already in the game. I saw that Nick had added me to a chat with all three of us so I joined the voice call they were already in.  
“What’s up guyssssss” I said.  
“YAYYYYY CLAY IS HERE!”  
“YAYYYYYYYYY”   
We played for a couple of hours until Nick's mom got home and he had to log off for the night.  
“Bye Nick!” I said as he logged off. “Alright George my mom is probably going to be home soon too so I should log off soon”   
“Ok do you want to just talk until she gets home?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah sure what do you want to talk about?”  
“I don’t know anything as long as I don’t have to just sit here and wait for my parents to come home to they come home at like nine or ten pm”  
We both sat in silence for a bit thinking of what to talk about.  
“I know what we could talk about!” George said suddenly.  
“What?”  
“Do you like anyoneeeee?????” I laughed nervously.  
“Nooooooo why do youuuu like anyoneeeeee?” I said trying not to sound nervous.   
“Haha me nope don’t like anyone…. yet (insert lenny face here)”  
“Well actually no I take that back I doooooo like someone” I said with a smirk. ‘Wow where did all of that confidence come from?’  
“OoOoOooOoO who is itttttt?” He asked jokingly.  
“Not tellinggggg” I told him.  
“GASP suddenly I am so very very sad that you will not tell me”  
“Nooooo no sad, happy!”  
“WIAT SUDDENLY I AM VERY HAPPY YAYYYYY” I heard the garage door open.   
“NoOoOoOooOoOoO” I said.  
“NOoOOoOoOooOoO, what?”  
“My mom just got home I have to go”  
“Oh, well ok goodbye then! Oh and before you go can I have your number so we could actually text each other?” Once again my face turned red.  
“Oh yeah sure it’s *********”   
“Thanks! I’ll text you real quick” I waited a couple of seconds then felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket. “Did you get my text?” He asked.  
“Yep! I’ll text you later after I eat dinner or something”   
“Ok bye Clay!”  
“Bye George!” I said as I ended the call. 

George POV 

‘Omgomgomgomgomg I just asked for his actual number lfiskskdiskwoi I JUST ASKED FOR A CUTE BOYS NUMBER LIKE HIS ACTUAL NUMBER’ I plopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW⚠️TRANSPHOBIA AND A BIT OF HOMOPHOBIA⚠️ Also thank you guys for actually reading this lol! And again thank you to ghost for proofreading this :)

Reid POV 

George has been going to our school for about 2 and a half weeks now and he’s actually gotten pretty popular with the ladies. He’s already had two girls ask him out this week. They do kind of annoy me though. At least they aren’t Clay. I still think he is just a trouble maker.  
I walked into history class and looked at the board it read: find your new seat. The seating chart is on the smart board. ‘Ok let’s see who I’m sitting by’ I stared at the board for a couple of seconds looking for my name but couldn’t find it, I looked again and again but I didn’t see it.  
“Um Ms.Fisher I don’t see my name on the board” I told her.  
“Hm? You’re right there next to Clay” I looked back at the board to see she wrote my dead name instead of Reid.  
“Oh um Ms.Fisher you accidentally put my dead name there” she looked at me unconcerned.  
“Sweetheart your legal name is Anna and until you legally change it to ‘Reid’ your name will be Anna to me.” I felt my blood boil. I hated that name so much and I hated her but I wasn’t really looking to get in trouble so I took a deep breath.  
“Please do not call my that name it makes me very uncomfortable”  
“I’m going to use your real name” she said sternly. I don’t know why but suddenly I felt myself tearing up.  
“Yes and my name is Reid and my preferred pronouns are they/them”  
“Oh you poor little girl you are just confused, they/them is plural and your name is Anna” at this point I felt tears start to fall down my face. I tried to stop crying but I couldn’t. I heard the classroom door open behind me but didn’t look back. I didn’t want anyone to see me crying.  
“I’m not being confused, my name is Reid” I said, shaking.  
“Your name is Anna,”she said, looking me in the eyes.  
“Actually THEIR name is REID and THEY have politely asked you to use THEIR preferred pronouns” I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around to see that it was Clay. At this point I was almost sobbing. “Come on REID we are leaving, you too George” he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the class.  
“Are you ok?” He asked as we all walked into an empty classroom while George handed me some tissues.  
“Yeah,” I said, blowing my nose. “I just got kind of upset”  
“Well she is just a b¡tch, here do you need another tissue?” He asked as I crumbled up the other one and threw it in the trash can beside us. I nodded as tears rolled down my face.  
“Hey shhhh it’s okay don’t cry'' George said as he pulled me into a hug as I started to cry harder again. We all sat in the room until the bell rang for 3rd period.  
“Are you ready to go?” I nodded and we walked out of the classroom. Me and George walked down to spanish together while Clay went to PE.  
You know what, maybe I was wrong about Clay. He seems like a good person.  
*time skip to lunch*

River POV 

I walked down to the front doors of the school where Reid, Nick, George, Clay, and I would always meet up there was another girl standing there holding what looked like a love letter ‘not again’  
“Hi! Are you looking for George?” I asked. She looked flustered not thinking I would approach her.  
“Oh umm yeah” she said rudely.  
“I’m sorry but he has said multiple times he does not want to date you guys”I said I wasn’t lying he actually told me if I see any more girls standing there to just tell them he wasn’t interested.  
“You’re just saying that because you like him too! It’s ok just don’t try and get in my way because he’s mine!” I looked this b¡tch up and down.  
“First of all he has told me to tell anyone who wants to ask him out that HE ISN'T INTERESTED secondly I am a lesbian so George isn’t really my type.” She looked at me with disgust.  
“Ew that doesn’t mean you like me does it!?”  
“Honey I have this really interesting thing called fuking STANDARDS.” I almost yelled she glared at me not moving.  
“You know what we’ll see what George thinks of me because so far no boy has ever said no to me! And I doubt he would say no either” she said still not leaving I sighed as we waited for him to get over here.  
“BRO WHAT IS UP RIVER” Nick said with George, Clay, and Reid beside him “AND….. wait who are you?”  
“My name is Hannah we literally sat next to each other for the entire 5th grade year!” She said sounding offended that he didn’t remember her.  
“Ummmm but 5th grade was like……” he started to count “6 years ago?”  
“That doesn’t matter anyways” she said looking over to George and fluttering her eyelashes getting a bit too close to him “George I think you are really cute will you pleaseee be my boyfriend” she said starting to lean against him.  
“I’m sorry but I don’t really know you and you aren’t exactly my type” at this point she had her arms wrapped around him.  
“Awww you don’t have to be embarrassed you can say you like me back!” I could tell Clay was starting to get angry.  
“Hannah he said he isn’t interested” Reid said they aren’t really one to get angry at people.  
“Shut up no one asked you” alright no one tells my best friend to ‘shut up’ I walked over to her to smack her but Clay already started to yell.  
“OK LISTEN UP HANNAH GEORGE HAS TOLD YOU THAT HE ISN'T INTERESTED IN DATING YOU AND IF YOU USE YOUR FUKING EYES FOR TWO SECONDS YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT HE IS CLEARLY UNCOMFORTABLE RIGHT NOW SO IF YOU CAN JUST LEARN HOW TO TAKE BEING REJECTED AND FUK OFF THAT WOULD BE NICE” I was taken aback a bit not only be the fact that Hannah had ran away but also by how angry Clay had gotten I knew that he’s yelled at other kids before but that… that was actually kind of terrifying.  
I noticed that the people around us were starring.  
“Um do you guys want to go to lunch now?” Nick also looked a bit stunned.  
“Yeah let’s go it’s Wednesday so let’s go to Subway again” we all walked in silence to the subway down the street from school.  
“HEYYYY IT'S MY FAVORITE CUSTOMERS!” Exclaimed Andrew the cashier that always worked there. “Let me guess you all want your usual sandwiches?”  
“Yep!” Said Reid as we all sat down at the table in the front of the store like always waiting for Andrew to finish the sandwiches.  
“That was a bit…. crazy? I didn’t really know what to do so I panicked sorry” George said apologetically.  
“Hey don’t be sorry she was being rude and invading your personal space if anything she should be sorry” I told George.  
“Yeah River is right Hannah was being very rude” Clay added. George smiled at him.  
“Thanks guys”  
“Man today has been a bit crazy first the whole second period thing then the entire Hannah thing man this day can’t get any crazier”  
“Wait, Clay, what happened in second period?” I asked the only classes I had with any of them was first period.  
“Oh I’m Reid do you want to tell or do you want me to tell?” Clay asked.  
“I can tell, so basically you know the new seating chart thing?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well when I was looking for my name I couldn’t find it and so I asked Ms.Fisher about it” I had a weird feeling that I knew where this was going. “She said right there next to Clay and so I looked back at the board and it had my dead name on it and so I told her then she said my name was Anna and I was a girl then I started to cry and then Clay came in with George and stood up for me then we left and spent the rest of the class in the old math room”  
“I knew Ms.Fisher was a b¡tch” I said digging my  
nails into my skin. “Well are you ok now though?”  
“Yeah I’m good I think I just got a bit scared cause I didn’t really know how to handle the situation” they explained.  
“Ok well if it happens again I will literally (insert very detailed way to k¡ll someone here)”  
“OOooOoH can I join?!” Nick said beside me.  
“Yeah sure just make sure you don’t leave any evidence behind” I said jokingly.  
Andrew called us over telling us our sandwiches were ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was supposed to be a lot longer but I decided to just merge the rest of this chapter and the next chapter cause literally there is one thing I wrote down for that lol. Again thank you to ghost for proofreading this :D

George POV

I was laying on the bed with the windows open a bit letting in a cool springtime breeze. I could faintly smell the Tulips that the previous owner of the house had planted just below the window. I heard my phone buzz from the nightstand where I had left it to charge last night. I looked over to see it was a text from Nick to the group chat with me, Clay, Reid, and River. 

Nick  
I heard that the beach opens today I know it might be a bit cold but we should all go I think it would be fun 🤩 

Yeah sounds fun let me just ask my mom first!

Reid   
Ok sounds good 👌🏻 

River   
Yeah as Long as I can actually find a swimsuit lol I don’t remember the last time I went to the beach haha 

Clay   
Sure like River I have no clue when the last time I went swimming was so I don’t think I even own any swim shorts lmao

River  
OH I KNOW!  
we can go to the mall and look for some swimsuits together!

Reid   
Yeah works for me I probably need a new swim shirt too anyways 

Nick   
Yeah that works tell me what your parents say guys then we can head to the mall 

I finally got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
“Hey mom can I go to the mall then the beach with some friends?” I yelled actually having no clue where my mom was.  
“Yeah sure as long as you wear sunscreen” she said from the other room.  
“Ok!” I said excitedly. I ran back upstairs to text the group chat.

MOM SAID I CAN GO

Nick  
YESSSSSSSS 

Clay  
Yayyyyyy 

Reid   
👌🏻

River   
YAYHSKDKCIMEKDL

Nick  
Ok let’s meet up at the (insert mall name here) mall!!!!

Reid   
Ok! I’ll see you guys in like 30 minutes 

River  
Same

Yep same here!

Nick  
OK!!

I set my phone back down and started to get dressed. I put on my yellow hoodie and blue jeans and turned to the mirror to make sure I looked decent. ‘Jesus Christ my hair is a disaster’ grabbing my comb from the desk I attempted to make it look a bit nicer. It didn’t look much nicer but it would have to do. I grabbed my phone wallet and car keys and walked out the door.  
“BY MOM I WILL TEXT YOU WHEN I AM COMING HOME!”  
“OK BYE I LOVE YOU”  
“BUE LOVE YOU TOO” I yelled as I closed the door and locked it behind me. I jumped into my car and put the address for the mall into my phone. As I drove there I rolled down the window letting the wind flow quickly into my car.   
As I got to the mall I saw that Clay and River were already there talking to each other.  
“Hi guys!”   
“Hi George!” River said looking over to see me.  
“Oh hello!” Clay said also looking over at me.  
“Reid and Nick will be here in about five or ten minutes”  
“Ok, what were you guys talking about before I got here” Clay turned a bit red.  
“Oh ummm uh”  
“We were talking about what beach would be the best to go to,” River said quickly. I could tell she was lying but didn’t want to bother them so I said nothing.  
“AAA” Nick had practically jumped into Clay from behind startling him.  
“Oh hello Nick” River said calmly as if he hadn’t almost completely crushed Clay.  
“Haha hi” he said as Clay was on the ground pretending to be dead.  
“What happened to Clay?” said a voice that I recognized to be Reid’s.  
“He’s apparently dead because Nick jumped on him” I said laughing. Clay suddenly burst out wheezing.  
“Haha ok” they said walking over to River. “Ok you ready to go?” We all nodded as Clay got off the ground still laughing a bit and we all followed them inside.  
We walked to a store called “swim wear or something lol we don’t know” ‘wow great name’ I thought laughing to myself. As we walked inside I saw a verity of swim wear.  
“Ok I’m going to look for a swim shirt” Reid said.   
“Ok I’ll go look at some swim trunks we’ll meet back here in like thirty minutes ok?” Reid nodded as River and Nick followed them.  
“Want me to go with you?” Clay asked seeing that everyone else had gone In the other direction.  
“Yeah sure!”  
“I like your hoodie by the way green suits you” he said I looked down in confusion.  
“Oh lol this looks yellow to me” I said slightly embarrassed.  
“Haha it’s fine you look nice” I felt my face turn a bit red.  
“Thank you!” 

Clay POV   
I followed George around as we both looked for a new swimsuit.   
“Hey do you think this one will fit?” I looked over at the swimsuit George was holding it was a royal blue color.   
“Yeah!” I said imagining George only in swim trunks I blushed at the thought.  
We both continued to look for another ten or fifteen minutes before we both had picked out two pairs of swim trunks, me with two lime green ones and George with the royal blue one and a light blue one.   
“Did you find everything ok?” The cashier asks.  
“Yep!!” I said as I went to grab my wallet from my pocket. 

I checked my other pocket 

I don’t have my fuking wallet 

Ok now is a good time to panic.  
“George” I whispered.   
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t have my wallet” I said with pure fear in my voice.  
“Oh that’s ok I can pay for you”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah it’s totally fine”  
“Omg thank you I owe you one” I said as the panic left my voice. George paid for both me and his swim trunks. I felt a bit bad that I had to have him pay.  
“Wait if you don’t have your wallet how did you get here?” George asked, looking confused.  
“Oh my mom just dropped me off cause she wanted to go to the grocery store anyways” I said slightly embarrassed.  
“Oh do you need someone to drive you to the beach?” He asked.  
“Oh wait yeah I guess I didn’t really think about that lol” we both laughed a little.  
“Would you like me to drive you?” He asked.  
“Are you sure you have already paid for my swim trunks cause I’m an idiot and forgot my wallet. I would feel a bit bad if you had to drive me to the beach too” I said, going a bit red from embarrassment.  
“No it’s totally fine I don’t mind!” He insisted.   
“Ok but next time we do something like this I’ll pay for your stuff and drive you anywhere you want to go”   
“Ok I guess” George said smiling at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. His smile was so perfect.   
As the others finally finished shopping we all agreed to go to the beach that was about 10 minutes from the mall because it was the closest. I followed George to his car as the warm spring air blew gently in my face. I do admit it was a bit chilly to be going to the beach but it wasn’t freezing so it was good enough for me. When we got to the car I slid into the passenger seat while George took the driver's seat.   
“Do you want to listen to any music?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah sure!”   
“Any preference?”  
“Nope anything that you like is fine with me!” I told him as he turned on the radio and started to leave the parking lot. The song playing was “electric love”. I heard him humming along with it.   
“And every night my mind is running around her, thunders getting louder and louder and louder baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it” the radio sang. George began to sing along.  
“All I need is to be struck by your electric loooooooovvvee baby you’re electric love, electric loove” he sang. he sounded amazing. Almost like an angel.  
“Rushing through meee, feel your energy rushing throoouugh mee, feel your energy rushing throoouugh meeeeeeee” I started to get butterflies in my stomach again everything about him was perfect the wind from the slightly open window blowing through his hair, the song and the way he just started to sing along without a second thought, how he smiled as he sang, just everything. I wanted to lean over and kiss him on the cheek but I was afraid I might scare him and we could get hurt so I just sat there listening to his soft angelic voice.   
“Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle I can’t let you go now that I got it and aaaaall I need is to be struck by your electric looooooooooooooove and baby you’re electric loooove and baby you’re electric” he finished the song. I was awestruck. I started to clap. He looked over at me startled.  
“Oh my god I forgot you were here!” He said, sounding super embarrassed.   
“That was amazing! Where did you learn how to sing like that like, WOW!” His face turned a bit red as he looked at the road ahead of us.   
“Oh um don’t know” he said while the radio station started another song.   
“Well that was amazing!”  
“Oh thanks” he said, sounding a bit (holy shiz heat waves just started playing) happy but also shy. ‘Cute’ I thought.


	7. ANOUNCEMENT

ok so basically I got in trouble for something (I don’t remember what) then my parents took my phone I found my phone but they changed the password but I also found my brothers phone and I knew his password cause he hasn’t changed it.... at all. Anyways so basically he doesn’t have the google docs app so that means I can edit or add on to the story I am so sorry. Also he has a lot of h*ntai pictures on here that I did not need to see :( also I made a tiktok it’s y0un33dj3sus so go follow me there. I hope I get my phone back soon ily all! ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has anyone else realized that Georges smile looks like this :] literally, I feel stupid for not noticing earlier but it is so cute lmao. also yay I figured out the passcode to my google account so I was able to finish this! Sorry for being gone for so long :(

Clay POV 

When we arrived at the beach the other three were already waiting for us.   
“HA and we are always the late ones,” Nick said, sounding smug.   
“Anyways let’s go find a spot to change and put our stuff down” Reid offered. We all walked down the beach to a spot near the water; there were only a couple of other families there with little kids. We all walked over to the locker rooms to get changed.  
“Wait for a second, Reid where are you going to change?” Nick asked because there was no locker room labeled non-binary.  
“Oh I’ll just use the family room,” they told him.  
“Oh that makes sense, you know what, they should make a locker room for non-binary people too,” Nick said.  
“Yeah, well at least this place has a family room!” Reid exclaimed.   
George, Nick, and I all walked into the men’s room to change while River went to the woman’s and Reid to the family room.   
I was the first to finish changing so I just walked back to our stuff and started to apply some sunscreen. Soon after River came out.  
“SoOoOooO how was your date with George?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.  
“If you’re talking about the car ride here, then it was actually kind of fun! George actually was singing along to the radio he has a nice voice” I told her remembering how perfect and smooth his voice was as he sang.   
“OOoOoOoOooOoO romantic,” she said with a laugh and started to put some sunscreen on too. Then Reid and Nick came over.   
“What’s taking George so long?” I asked Nick.  
“Oh, I think he is just a bit shy also said something about his mom calling him to make sure he put on sunscreen or something like that” he laughed.   
“Oh ok!” I said as they both also started to put on sunscreen.  
Soon after George came out too. He looked a bit shy as he walked towards us. I felt my face blush. He was wearing the royal blue swim trunks.  
“Hi,” he said, plopping down beside me and starting to apply some sunscreen to his arms.  
“H- hi,” I said, stuttering a bit.  
“Hey um can you get my back?” He asked shyly.   
“Oh yeah sure!” I said trying to make sure my face didn’t become a tomato. I grabbed the sunscreen and put some on his back and rubbed it in. His skin was nice and smooth like silk.   
“Do you want me to get the back of your neck and shoulders too?” I asked, my face turning slightly redder than it already was.  
“O- oh um yeah thank you! Do you want me to get your back too” he said sounding slightly flustered.  
“Yeah,” I said, my face now a tomato. I put some more sunscreen on his shoulders and neck. “Ok I’m done with your back, can you get mine now?”   
“Yeah, sure one sec” he turned around facing me “Well if you want me to get your back you have to turn around silly” he giggled seeing that my face was super red at the moment. He gently rubbed the sunscreen all over my back, neck, and shoulders.   
“Thanks,” I said as he finished. He smiled at me. That perfect smile, his straight white teeth, the way his eyes would scrunch up, the way the world seemed to dissolve around me and he and I were all that was left. Perfection.  
“No problem!” He said laughing. I snapped out of it. “Let’s go down to the water” we both got up and walked down to the ocean. I stood there for a bit admiring the way the waves splashed against the shore. I took a step into the water.   
“HOLY SHIT THAT’S COLD!!” I yelped. I heard a laugh from behind me.  
“Thanks for the warning!” Reid said.   
“Are you not getting in?”   
“I’ll think about it, I prefer to just stay on the sand,” they said. “I’ll get in later tho”  
“Oh ok!” I slowly walked further into the water.  
“Hurry upppppp,” George and Nick said in unison both already about waist deep.  
“Bro shut up how are you not freezing!?”  
“No, you shut up and get over hereeeee”   
“Fine one sec!” I quickly waddled through the water till I was standing across from Nick and George.  
SPLASH I felt cold, salty, water hit my face.  
“HAHAHAHAJKDKCKDNDKDK” they both laughed.   
“THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE HAHAHHA” Nick wheezed. I just stood there shocked the water that had just hit my face was so cold. I suddenly burst out laughing too and splashed the others.   
“WATER FIGHT!!” I yelled. Suddenly I felt the cold water hit my bareback “EEP”  
“HA” Reid laughed from behind me, River standing next to them. I splashed them both.  
“OH, IT IS ON!” We all started to shove water at each other until we got tired. 

“Haha ok, that’s enough my arms hurt,” I said starting to calm down.  
We all walked back to the sand when we approached the shore. I saw two people I thought I recognized from school.  
“Hi!” Said the boy on the left he had brown curly hair and was wearing a beanie.   
“Oh hi, Wilbur!” River waved at the boy and his friend.  
“So I was thinking of having this party on Friday night and I wanted to invite as many people as possible and saw you guys hanging out over there and decided to ask” the boy next to Wilbur explained. “My parents aren’t going to be home for the weekend so it will be totally unsupervised” he continued with a mischievous grin.  
“Hmmm, I don't know Dave” (Dave is Technoblades real name). “What do you think Reid?” She turned to ask them.  
“Sound fun!” They said excitedly. River let out a long sigh.  
“Ok fine but only because Reid is going.”  
“You guys can come too,” the person named Dave said in a monotone voice.  
“Ok sounds fun! What’s your address?” Nick asked.   
“It’s *insert address here*,” he said as Nick put it in his phone.  
“Alright, we will see you on Friday night!” Wilbur exclaimed with a smile on his face.  
“Alright!” Reid said as they walked away.  
“OMG IM SO EXCITED!!” George said suddenly. I wasn’t too sure about going to the party. ‘Well if George is going you should go too it’ll be nice your mom did say you needed more friends anyways”   
“Sooooo what do you guys want to do?”   
“WE SHOULD HAVE A SANDCASTLE BUILDING CONTEST!!” River practically yelled.  
“Ok chill” Nick laughed.   
“Here let’s make little squares for us to build in” I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Me and Reid drew five medium-sized boxes in the sand. 

George’s POV 

I watched as Clay and Reid drew some squares in the sand. I never really liked playing in the sand much as a kid it would always get in my mouth and eyes. I decided I wanted to make my castle look more like a house than a castle. Once Clay and Reid had finished we all chose a square and started to build.   
“So what kind of castle are you building?” River asked.  
“Not sure really but I want it to look more like a house than a castle”  
“Oh that’s cool I should have thought of that I’m building a witches castle”, she told me.  
“What is a ‘witches castle’?” I asked, confused.  
“It’s a bit hard to explain, but basically you take some sand and water and let it drip from your hand basically” she explained to me.   
“That sounds interesting!” I was still a bit confused.   
As we continued to build our castles my little house-shaped mound of sand started to turn more into a blob. After a while, it was just a lump of sand sticking out of the ground. ‘Welp that didn’t really work’ I thought to myself ‘maybe I will just add some seashells and call it a house’  
“Hey, guys does anyone want to come with me to get some seashells?”   
“Ummm yeah I could use some I’ll go with you”, Reid said.  
“Ok let’s go”   
We walked along the shore looking for shells with a small bucket in each of our hands to carry them.  
“So what kind of sandcastle are you building?” I asked so we weren’t just walking in silence.  
“Oh well I want it to be kind of tall and it’s going to have a little staircase going around the outside and little windows and shells will be anywhere I feel like they need to be,” they explained. “What kind of sandcastle are you making?”   
“Well it was going to be a house kind of but now it’s just a blob so I want seashells so it doesn’t look too bad”  
“Well, I hope it turns out to look nice with the shells!”  
“Thank you I hope yours turns out nice too!”

\----------------------

“Alright, time is up!” Dream announced as the timer on his phone went off.  
“Wait nooooooooooooo I’m not doneeeeee” Nick sighed.  
“HAHA too bad!” Clay laughed. “Alright, so I guess we just look at everyone’s now?”  
“Oh yeah, I guess so” River shrugged. “I didn’t really think about what we would do when we were done I just really wanted to make a sandcastle lol”   
Everyone walked around looking at all of the castles.  
“Um, George?” Clay turned to me clearly trying to hold back a laugh.  
“Yeah?” I turned around smiling at him.  
“I am so sorry, but what is thA-” He bust out wheezing.  
“GASP how rude of you” I tried my best to sound overly offended. “It is a beautiful piece of art thank you very much!”  
“Yeah sure,” He was still laughing at my pitiful little blob of sand with seashells all over it.

\-------------------

Clay POV and time skip to when everyone has to go home.

“Alright it’s starting to get dark I think we should all head home,” Reid announced.  
“Awww I don’t want to go home yet” Nick latched onto them. “I want to stay here and hang out still”  
“Aaa! Niiiiiiiiccccccckkkk, let go of me!” They exclaimed trying to puh him off.  
“Nooooooooooooo,” He said still holding onto Reid as if there was no tomorrow.  
“Niccccckkkkkkkk if you don’t let go of them I might just have to call you mooooommm,” I said holding out my phone. Nick quickly let go of Reid.  
“Nope haha I’m good we can leave now!” We all waved bye and started to walk back to our cars.  
“You still need a ride?” George asked.  
“OH! Haha yeah let me just text my mom so she knows I’m riding home with you!”  
“Okay let’s go!” He grabbed my hand and lead us back to the car while I texted my mom. I noticed how soft his hand was and it almost fit perfectly into my hand my face turned a bit red hopefully he didn’t notice,  
As we approached his car he let go of my hand and we both got inside.  
“Want to listen to the radio again?” George asked me as he started the car and turned on the headlights.  
“Yeah sure only if you sing along again” I saw his face turn super red. ‘Aw, he’s so cute when he’s flustered’.  
“Oh um okay? Do you really like my singing?”  
“Omg yes, it’s beautiful!” he turned even redder than before.  
“Thank you” He mumbled and turned on the radio as we drove to my house. I listened as he sang along to the songs on the radio. It was very calming and before I knew it I fell asleep to the sound of his soft voice.

\-------------------

George POV

As we got closer to Clay’s house I realized he had fallen asleep he looked so peaceful. I parked my car in his driveway. Even though I didn’t want to wake him I knew that he had to get home so I lightly shook him awake.  
“Clay wake up! we are at your house,” I whispered still not wanting to wake him up.  
“Hm?” He sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes.   
“We are here” I whispered again.  
“Oh um thank you for driving me” He got out of the car and waved to me.  
“Goodbye,” I waved back at him and waited for him to go inside. I drove back to my house which surprisingly wasn’t very far from his and sat in my car for a bit.   
As I sat there I thought about how hot he looked today. The way he looked without his shirt on. The way he would smile at me. The way he looked so calm when he fell asleep. Everything about him was perfect I could just die.


End file.
